poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Turning in for the night/Skyla's sight
Here's how turning in for the night goes and where Skyla sees something in, The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. in the Daylight Special Yuna: her teeth Nyx: her wings Zeñorita: meditating humming as she does Snowdrop: to get the sheets Skyla: You want me to help you, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Sure. Zeñorita: meditating Nyx: What are you doing? Zeñorita: stops I'm meditating. continues Nyx: Meditating? Zeñorita: Si. Mama always said that a good meditate can help you sleep better. Nyx: Whoa. hear Yuna spit, as she finishes brushing her teeth Yuna: All done. Skyla: finishes How's that? Snowdrop: I think it's fine. Nyx: yawns Let's get some sleep now. Zeñorita: Si. Buenas noches, mis amigos. in her bunk Yuna: in her bunk Night. Nyx: on the hide-a-bed Good night. Skyla: Snowdrop in her bunk Night. Snowdrop: Good night. Skyla: in her bed and is about to cover herself when the Silver Streak, a man dangles down from the side of one of the coaches Skyla: the man (gasp) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Yuna: Huh?! Snowdrop: WHA?! Nyx: What the? Zeñorita: her head on the bottom of the bunk above her Yuna: Are you okay? Zeñorita: her head Qué? Qué es?! Qué ocurre? Cadance: the other room Skyla! WHAT IS IT?! Shining Armor: the other room We're coming, we're coming! and Shining Armor burst in Shining Armor: WHAT'S WRONG?! ''' Skyla: in fear Man, hanging from the roof! Shot! Head! Dead! Yuna: What are you talking about? Skyla: very fast '''I SAW A DEAD MAN HANGING FROM THE SILVER STREAK!!! Nyx: What? Skyla: very fast I SAW A DEAD MAN HANGING FROM THE SILVER STREAK!!! Zeñorita:¿Qué está tratando de decirnos? Skyla: very fast I SAW A DEAD MAN HANGING FROM THE SILVER STREAK!!! pupils shrink and breathes deeply Shining Armor: lifts his daughter out of the bunk Cadance: her wing around her quivering daughter Skyla, just take a deep breath. And then calmly tell us what you wanna tell us. Skyla: breath small tears I saw a dead man hanging from the Silver Streak. Yuna: Really? Skyla: to the window Out that window. Nyx: out it I don't see any man. Skyla: No really! There was a man hanging on the Silver Streak! He was shot in the head! Shining Armor: out I don't see anything. Skyla: Really, Daddy! I saw a dead man! Honest! Cadance: out There's nothing there, sweetie. Skyla: No, Mommy! There was a man! I saw him! I've never seen anything so scary in my whole life! to the floor and starts weeping Cadance: her mane Shh... Shhh... It's alright, we're here. Skyla: weeping a little I really saw it. Really. Cadance: You just had a bad dream. Skyla: I wasn't dreaming. Really. Cadance: Let's just get some sleep and we'll look in the morning. Skyla: Okay, then. in the bunk Shining Armor: Night, kido. Skyla: Night. asleep 2 elder ponies leave the room Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes